To Be Loved
by HAPPiLYANiMATED
Summary: All he ever wanted, since the day he met her, was her heart... But did he even have that chance that he's been fighting so hard for? Rated M to be safe. KK; please read and REViEW!
1. Introduction

_**To Be Loved**_

Disclaimer – I do NOT own anything in this story except the plot and my OC; Vera.

**Summar**y**;** All he** ever** wanted, from the moment he met her, was to be the one she loved. He craved nothing more than that one thing… But did he even have the chance…?

"_I'd be everything you've ever wanted. Everything you'd ever need. All you have to do is give me the opportunity to do so…"_


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One: **_**Allies**

(Disclaimer – the FIRST page of this story contains my disclaimer, so please do not get upset or report if you do not see a disclaimer in each chapter)

"_I want HER to want me the way I want her wanting me…"_

* * *

He could smell her; that sweet aroma of flowers and rain. _Delicious..._ He took a deep breath, his chest puffing forward from the sudden swell of fresh oxygen inserting his lungs. His nose twitched… She was much closer than he thought! In normal circumstances, he'd jump to his feet and in a split-second, he'd disappear to see the bearer of such a sweet fragrance… But this wasn't a _normal_ circumstance, per se. Oh no, it was most definitely NOT normal…

Tears stung his eyes. HIS eyes! How… how could…? In years, the very thought of him crying would have brought him to his knees in laughter. But, this was no laughing matter, was it…? Well… some would say he was being a tad over-dramatic… Those idiotic people who have no clue what a torn heart felt like… This was no exaggeration, the pain he was feeling… The mere smell of her caused him such agony, he couldn't bear it. He thought twice about it, but in the end, he turned his back and ran away. Ran away from the pain… Ran away from_ her_.

Had he really no hope? No hope at all? It pained him to face that fact, and he did well in facing denial for the longest bit of time… But he always knew, deep down he knew. That it was not himself that she loved… Not him who was of high power and high reputation. He who had amazingly good looks and bad-boyish charms. It was not him who had the one only prize he so painfully wished to possess, what he _ached_ for. The only thing that really mattered to him… And it wasn't his for the taking. How ironically cruel fate could be. How devilish and sly and oh-so-painful.

"Kagome… Is there any way..? Any way at all for you to finally become mine..?" He whispered on the wind, slowing his ridiculously fast pace to a brisk jog. His lusciously long black locks flowing roughly behind him in the harsh wind. He paid no mind to that, only to his thoughts. He could hear the beautiful serenade of her sweet voice, only it seemed darkened by _her_ pain. Such pain in her lovely voice, it could possibly be equal to his own… If not more. He hated the being that caused her such pain. Hated it with such a passion, he wanted to KILL it. But he knew she wouldn't approve. For the very thing that causes her so much pain was the only thing she's given her heart to. To a beast who doesn't appreciate what it has. What HE has, to be civil. That damn half-breed; how in the hell was HE able to win something as priceless and desirable as HER heart… ? The world was cruel to let that happen, and as Kouga could hear the breaking of his own heart, he could very well see the same thing happening to the object of his desire. Her heart was breaking, because of That Damn Half-Breed… And there was really nothing he could do about it.

"I love you, Kagome." He sighed as he crouched down, putting a hand on his head as he let out a heavy sigh. A soft whine was heard as one of his wolves crept up next to him and brushed it's nose and large head on Kouga's thigh. Without a word, Kouga stood and took off once more in a whirlwind and disappeared on the path.

One Day; I promise. I'll take away your pain.

* * *

**Yoyoyoyoyoyoyooyoyoo! :D Sorry for the abrupt ending, but gots tahh leave you guys hanging SOME where. I'm sure you can see where this is going though. But in either the next chapter or the one after that, you'll find out why Dear Kouga is so very heart broken. Now don't rage your imaginations, my lovely readers; it's not THAT tragic. But if you were in love, I'm sure it would mean the end of the world to you. (Can I get an Amen?*amen*)**

**-cough-**

**Well, ANYWAYS; review this. Hopefully I'll be able to update as much as I possibly can, but Eighth Grade is so much more complicated than it seems. **

**O_____________O;;**

**I very much would love to continue, but I need some support, so reviews get the job done fabulously(:**

**Xoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox;**

**TheAuthor.**


	3. notice

**Important Notice;**

My lovely reviewers and fellow readers, first of all I would like to announce that the next few chapters ARE in progress… HOWEVER! I am currently on my desktop computer because due to a (fckn) Trojan Virus on my precious laptop, Updates MAY be slow.

I am HOPiNG to get my laptop fixed because on it, I have the next three chapters of this story already completed. Hopefully, I'll get the laptop fixed. If not, I would have to start from scratch, which might take a while due to the many other events in my life.

I apologize, I really AM sorry. But don't worry, because in less than a week's notice, I'll decide and if my laptop is NOT fixed, I will start again. Hopefully my writing will not slack due to laziness;

XOXOXOXOXOX;

TheAuthor.

THANK YOU GUYS VERY MUCH, i HONESTLY LOVE ALL OF MY REViEWERS AND i AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LiKE MY WORK (:


	4. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_** Flashback**

(Inuyasha does NOT belong to me. My OC does, Amy Tomita ! ^^)

"_I think its time I let you go... and that is hard to do because part of me will be in love with you for the rest of my life." –_Anonymous

_**(F l a s h b a c k) - - - **_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

"—So, class, tell me… We all know that Romeo is completely infatuated with dear Juliet at this point, and she isn't exactly repulsed by him either… This is a simple metaphor, but it's only the beginning of the semester, so this assignment should be easy. I want a full paged essay in describing, in detail, what exactly Romeo was getting at her. DETAILS, class. No late work and no essays less than a page long will be accepted. Now, moving on…"

BRRR-IIINNNGGGGGG! The sudden sound of the bell caused the teacher to stop her words in her mouth as the class of student stood and packed their things. The sudden sounds jolted awake a certain girl who had unfortunately been sleeping throughout the entire lecture. "Sayonara, class."

"Sayonara, Sensei!" Each student stood and bowed respectfully before quickly scurrying through the doors. Groggily, Kagome Higurashi rubbed her eyes as she slowly arose from her seat. Stretching and yawning, she stuffed her large, yellow bag with her literature book, "Romeo and Juliet" and slung it over her shoulder. A sharp sound of someone clearing their throat caught her eyes as she slowly looked up to her teacher. With a sheepish smile, she gave a nervous smile, muttering a soft, "Gomen ne…"

"Oh Kagome… I really don't want to fail you, you're so bright. You have such a great future ahead of you… But, with all of your absences, I'm afraid you're not doing so hot in my class." Miss Tomita explained as she pulled up a seat in front of the flustered teen. Amy Tomita, a lovely literature teacher of half Japanese and half German blood. She moved to Japan from the Americas, yet her Japanese was very fluent. Her features consisted long German-blond hair, but her eyes were very Japanese-dark, yet they were shielded by her glasses.

"I...I know, Tomita-sensei… I'm trying my hardest to catch up, but it's been so hard with all my… sicknesses." Kagome explained softly, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips. She bit her lip she bowed to her teacher and began walking for the door. "I'll try my hardest!" She exclaimed as she dashed out of the room. Amy looked out the door, lingering her gaze on where Kagome had stood, she sighed softly as she took off her glasses to clean them and let down her long blond hair from the formal bun it was styled atop her head. She gave a weak chuckle as she stood and grabbed her book, indulging herself in a good read before the flood of grading paperwork began.

"Kagome! There you are! What are you going to do this weekend, since you finally lasted a full week in school?" Yuka giggled as she, Eri and Ayumi jogged up to the ego-bruised girl. Kagome looked up to them and gave them a smile. "Umm, visiting some kind of weird doctor all the way outside of town… you know how he is!" Kagome lied sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "Aww, man that's so uncool! Well, best of luck Kagome! We have to go, after-school tutoring is calling!" Eri called as she dragged her two friends.

"She's lying Kagome; there are just a lot of hot junior boys in that class!" Ayumi yelled behind her shoulder as she giggled, waving cheerfully as they got lost inside the school crowd. Kagome waved back before she slowly turned and resumed her walk home. It was the end of the week for her and that means… Feudal Era, yay! Kagome thought sarcastically.

Reaching her home, Kagome opened the sliding door, "Momma, I'm home." She exclaimed as she walked up the stairway. Entering her room, she closed her eyes as the cool breeze from her window hit her upon her entry. Happily, she laid her bag down beside her bed and leaped into her comfy, pink, sweet-smelling bed. Her eyes fluttered close as she quickly dosed off.

"KAGOME!" A strong voice jolted the snoozing girl awake, with a yelp she ungracefully rolled off of her bed, landing painfully on her rear as she made a face. "Ugghhh!" She grumpily exclaimed as she looked up to glare at the intruder. Her dark chocolate hues clashed heatedly with eyes just as dark brown as her own.

"INUYASHA! I promised you I'd return today, but I wanted to take a nap! Couldn't you have just waited a few extra hours?!" Kagome grumbled loudly as she stood up, her hands placed firmly on her hips as she glared at him.

"Fehh! I gave you plenty of time; do you know how late it is?" A gruff voice replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared back. Kagome blinked as she gave him another look. His eyes were brown, and his hair was black… the two fluffy ears that usually twitched adorably on his head were gone. Was it really, already, the night of the new moon..? Silently, Kagome walked to her window and he was right. The sky was pitch black, not even the stars shined for the city lights of Tokyo drowned out nature's beauty. Turning her gaze to the clock, her jaw nearly dropped! How was it ALREADY nine o' clock? She fell asleep right when she got home from school which was at three. A six hour nap? Woahhhh…

Sheepishly, Kagome mumbled an apology to Inuyasha as she let out a long yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gave him a large, forced smile. "Ooooops!" She exclaimed, animatedly as she picked up her large yellow bag. "So, can we GO now?" Inuyasha roughly requested, impatient as always. With a sweatdrop, Kagome nodded as he dashed downstairs, with her following in tow.

"Bye, mama, Souta, Grandpa!" Kagome yelled out behind her shoulder as she exited the house. Entering the well-house, She looked up at Inuyasha who smirked down at her. "About time… Well?" He invited as he got down, and as though instinct, she got on his back. Even though human, Inuyasha was still fairly strong. Strong enough to hold her as he jumped into the Bone-Eater's well and the warm, blue light engulfed them both.

**I'M BACK !! :D Hahaha, I'M SOOOO SORRY MY LOVELiES ! T.T**

**This chapter DOES have some sort of significance, but you won't really find out till LATERRRR on :) First one to find out what it is gets a SPOT OF RECOGNITION in the next chapter ! Haha, that is… IF someone finds out what it is.**

**But, this is a new thing I wanna try! See who can be the first to spot out the little things in the story, and the reward will be a place for you in later chapters ! WHEEEE ! bwaha,**

**Chapter three is IN PROGRESS ! I promise you, it won't take me forever to post that one and It'll be more interesting than this chapter. I have to admit that it's slightly boring but give my story a chance T.T**

**REVIEW please ! ******

**oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxoxoo**

**TheAuthor;**


End file.
